Dance Captain
The dance captain is a member of a studio or troupe who acts as a leader, making major decisions and taking charge of important matters of business. The title of a dance captain is highly coveted, as their only superiors are the studio owner, studio head, and head choreographer. History The Next Step Dance Studio At The Next Step Dance Studio, dance captaincy is only delegated to a member of A-Troupe, leaving the other troupes to the mercy of revolving teachers and choreographers. Kate is the first known dance captain at The Next Step Dance Studio. She eventually loses her position to an unknown dancer due to sustaining an injury."Help." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. Emily becomes dance captain during her second year on A-Troupe and retains the position for years. A vote causes Emily to lose her captaincy to Michelle,"Sabotage." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. although she later accepts co-captaincy with her,"Price Tag." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. which is a very uncommon circumstance. Emily and Michelle remain co-dance captains until after the studio's Nationals win."Secrets." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. "I'm Your Captain." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. A trio competition between Giselle and Shantel is won by Giselle, making her the new dance captain. She retains the position for most of the dance season until after the team's Internationals win when Giselle steps down from her position and leaves the studio."One More Time." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. A new captain is not decided until near the latter of the dance season. After winning a series of challenges against Amy and Richelle, Skylar gains captaincy,"Only You." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on August 13, 2017. which she retains until the following dance season when she doesn't make it onto A-Troupe."The New Regime." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on May 28, 2017. With the emergence of TNS East and TNS West, Richelle and Piper are appointed the respective dance captains of the teams."Dance, Lies and Hoverboards." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on May 28, 2017. "Heathers." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on May 28, 2017. After the teams merge, Noah becomes the new dance captain, making him the first male dance captain of the studio."Stand and Deliver." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. When Miss Angela becomes studio head of The Next Step, Noah makes a deal with Lily in order to help Piper, ending his reign as dance captain and making Lily the new dance captain of the new A-Troupe."Wink It Out." Wikia. Retrieved on July 18, 2018. However, after Lily's departure, Noah becomes dance captain again."Summer Lovin'." Wikia. Retrieved on July 22, 2018. Other studios At Elite Dance Academy, it is common practice to have a dance captain and two assistant captains. Amanda is the dance captain with Tess and Shantel as her assistant captains,"Game, Set, and Match." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. until Amanda leaves the studio. After Amanda's departure, it remains unknown who the studio's dance captain is. Marcel appears to be the dance captain of Seeds, despite only being referred to as the group's "leader.""Dancing in the Street." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. Jessica is the dance captain of Summerford School of Dance and Bartek is the dance captain of Wojdan Dance Academy."Blind." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. After leaving The Next Step Dance Studio, Skylar joins Gemini Dance Studio and becomes its dance captain."This Changes Everything." ''The Next Step''. Family Channel. Retrieved on November 4, 2017. List of dance captains Current * Bartek * Jessica * Lily * Marcel * Simone * Skylar Former * Amanda * Emily * Giselle * Kate * Lola * Michelle * Noah * Piper * Richelle * Shantel * Tess References